Reunited
by lumos-the-nox
Summary: Victorie and Teddy's relationship was perfect. But what happens when Teddy goes missing, and Victorie's convinced he's left her. He loves her to pieces, but he can't go back. What happens when Victorie's Mum and Dad find out their secret? How will they be reunited?
1. Chapter 1

"Mum he's gone! Why would he just go without saying goodbye? Has he found someone else? Aren't I good enough for him?" Victoire cried to her mother, her face planted in her hands. "Mum all I did was try and be good to him. We were in love! Well at least I thought we were! Aren't I good enough for him? Am I too fat? Too ugly? It's been 4 days" She brought her face from her hands and her face was bright red, streaks of black running down her cheeks.

"Darling he vill' come back, and if he duzent' then you vill' find somevone' else. you're beautiful Victoire, you could have anyone"

"No I'm not!" She snivelled, "People will just use me because I'm Part Veela! I want Teddy! He won't even be there to take me to Kings Cross tomorrow!"

"Calm down Victoire! He vill' come back, we vill' find him eventually, and he vill' pay for leaving you!"

"Mother I need him now! It's important. I need him" She burst out in tears again, flowing like a fountain down her face.

"Why is it so important?"

"I-it just is" Victoire collapsed onto the sofa and buried her face into the pillow.

"Try not to vuin' the pillows, Victoire!"

"I don't care about pillows, I want my Teddy!" She demanded.

"You want a Teddy bear? I'll go and get on of your old ones from upstairs if you like? You have got plenty after all" Louis smirked. Victoire brought her head up and raised her voice. "You'll never be in love you ugly little rascal! Nobody's ever going to want you you're just selfish and you don't care for anybody!" She sobbed, and Fleur wrapped her arms around her. "There vos' no need for zat', Louis." She said, sternly. "Go to your voom' "

"Okay chill all of you, he'll obviously come back" Louis said and stormed off. Domonique simply sat on the armchair by the fire reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.

Around 10 minutes later, they heard a pop outside the door to the hallway, and a tall, stocky, red haired man entered the room, a 'Honeydukes' package in his hands. Victoire stood up and ran into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Victoire what's wrong?" He questioned, confused,

"He's still not back, Daddy. He's gone!"

"He's not gone darling. He'd never leave you. He'll come back. I promise." He rested his chin on her head and comforted her, stroking her hair.

"He won't! I know he won't" She practically screamed into his shoulder.

"Come on, let's have some butterbeer and talk. I got you some sweets on the way home to cheer you up. Your favourite" He smiled. She took him by the hand and whipped the tears from her face with the back of her left hand.

She propped herself up onto the kitchen side and her father, Bill, retrieved 2 bottles of Butterbeer from the fridge. She took it from his hand and put it to her mouth with her shaking hand.

"Daddy I look awful"

"You look beautiful, princess. You always do" He took a sip from the bottle and placed it on the side.

"Thanks Daddy, but I really don't" She took a chocolate frog from the box and took a large bite.

"Have you asked anyone if they've seen him? He could have gone miss-"

"He hasn't Daddy. It would have been in the Daily Prophet"

"Well have you asked anyone if they know anything. Your cousins? Your friends?"

"Yes! I've asked everyone. I can't cope without knowing he's there. He can't comfort me. We can't cuddle. He can't tell me jokes. Daddy I can't do it"

"I'll find out what's happened princess, I promise. I won't have my little girl upset like this" She slipped down from the side and hugged him once more. He wiped her tears and kissed her head. "It'll be alright"

They both went back in the living room and set up a game of Wizards Chess.

"Louis!" Bill called. "Do you want a game of chess?" A few minutes later he was in the living room and sat next to the coffee table. They were all sat around it, apart from Domonique.

"Dom, don't you want to play?" Bill asked.

"Er- no. Reading. Work to do for tomorrow. You know how it is."

"Are you sure you can't just spare a minute? It won't be the same without you" He walked over to the armchair and took her hand. He attempted to pull her up.

"No!" She said sharply. "I don't want to!"

"Vot' is wrong with vou' today? You don't speak to you Father like vat'!" Fleur said sternly, shocked.

"It's fine, Fleur. She's just stressed, getting all her homework done" He tried to assure her, but she was having none of it.

"No she is not. Do vou' see any quill or parchment? Or a desk?"

"She's probably revis-"

"She isn't. She's probably just in a mood as usual"

"I bet she knows something" Louis piped up.

"About what?" Victoire questioned, as she shot Domonique a warning look.

"About Teddy"

"I don't know anything! Just leave me alone" She whined, and curled up.

"I bet you do. You aren't usually this unsociable" Louis said

"I don't, are you thick? Do you have ears? Are you damaged in the head?"

He rolled his eyes and they started the chess game. When they were finished, they packed up and resorted back to the sofa, but Louis began to nag Domonique some more.

"I know you do, Dom. I heard you talking about it to Lucy last time she was here"

"Okay, fine! Do you really want to know?" She got to her feet and pointed at Victoire, "She's pregnant. Are you all happy now?"

Victoire gasped and began to cry.

"You pathetic little brat!" She grabbed the nearest thing, threw it at her, and ran out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco rushed down the corridors, a spark lit at the edge of his long, sleek wand. Constantly, he peered around, checking he wasn't being followed. Why had he done it? He didn't even like Pansy. She hung on his arm day in day out, acting like a 'cute couple' but it just wasn't like that. Every time he looked at her he was disappointed in himself. She constantly throws insults at people, trips them up, pushes them over. Perfection isn't what Draco was looking for, but she definitely wasn't anywhere near his expectations.

What was he talking about? He wasn't exactly much better himself. He called people Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. It was for his father. It always was. Would he ever even care about him the way his dear mother did? Was it just to make him look like he had a respectable son, following his fathers own ways? Draco regretted his actions every single day, so why did he still do it?

Swiftly, he flew down the stairs to the dungeons. He finally reached the painting of Menodal Kingswood, an ex student, previously Head Boy. He was asleep. Just Draco's luck. Long, dirty blonde hair draped his shoulders. His Hogwarts robes covered in splashes of blood. his eyes clenched tight shut.

'Wake up for Merlins sake, you fool! Wake up!' Draco was never so keen on Menodal, awake or asleep. He banged his fist on the painting and the boy woke up immediately.

"Look who it is, Draco Malfoy, out for a stroll to stare at the stars are we? Your just like your father, never back to the dormitory on time

"Purdious Everlay, now open the door!"

"Give me a reason why I should open it, Draco?"

"Oh wait, let me think, I forgot. Oh wait, I remember! It's because you have to you pathetic man!" Draco said in a sarcastic tone, getting stressed,

"Don't cry little Draco, I'll let you in to your little friends so they can read you a bedtime story" The door suddenly stretched open, and Draco rushed in, "This once, it won't be happening again" He smirked.k,

Sighing, he rustled up the stairs to the dormitory he shared with Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott. Crabbe lay in his bed, his limbs in strange positions, his quilt in a ball on the floor. Fiercely he tugged his tie off and threw it onto the floor, followed by his robes and the rest of his clothes. He collapsed onto the bed, millions of thoughts racing through his mind he just wanted to forget and be granted the privilege to sleep.

Rays of sunlight peeked through the deep green curtains. Forcing his eyes open, Draco peered at the clock on the wall opposite. 7:31am. Couldn't he just sleep all day? It was Saturday and he was due to meet Pansy, and he definitely wasn't looking forward to it. Should he just end her?

He dressed and made his way to breakfast, not bothering to wake Crabbe and Goyle. The Hall was quite empty, and he gladly sat at the end of his table on his own. He sat daydreaming, his head resting on his chin, until he heard a sharp voice from across the Hall,

"Oh Ronald, you're not a little baby anymore for Merlins sake! Are you not even capable a page of research? We have our exams coming up!'

"Okay, okay!"

"You need to start to get organised! You're not going to have everyone waiting on you forever Ron"

It was Ron and Hermione arguing. The Blood traitor and the Mudblood, but that's not really what he thought. They were his fathers words he had adopted. They were growing up, and maturing. He didn't think of them the same way he used to. Hermione had become a intelligent, attractive young woman, and Ron was funny and genuinely easy to get along with. But what did it matter? If his father found out he was interacting with their kind he would never hear the last of it. His mother always taught him to do whatever his heart desired, but respect people, but how could he? Inside, he wanted to be a good person. The person Harry Potter was. The person Ron was. The person Hermione was.

Suddenly, he felt a substance rushing up his throat and exiting his mouth. Lumps of food and liquid splashed all over the table and he left the hall immediately, hand covering his mouth.

When he reached the staircase, he began to feel drowsy. He thought nothing of it and began to climb, but it was a mistake. He lost his siiight, his brain closed, and he fell backwards.


End file.
